Love Bites!!!
by Lozz0900
Summary: When Anya finds out about Spike and Xander's little affair all hell breaks loose....but will their love survive??
1. Default Chapter

Title: Love Bites Author: Lozz0900 Disclaimer: Lots of people including Joss and Mutant Enemy own these characters unfortunately I am not one of them! I get no money by writing this, just a few funny looks. Summary: When Ex-demon Anya finds out about Fiancée Xander's affair with Spike all hell breaks loose.. literally!! Chapter 1: The Affair  
  
  
  
The leaves cracked and rustled beneath her as she clawed her way through the overwhelming silence that filled the air. Desperately running, gasping and crying along the uneven path. Fear pounded in her head and in her heart as she hopelessly tried to escape. It was no use though as she could hear him laughing, this was all just a big game to him, getting the adrenalin pumping sure did make the blood taste sweeter. At first he was ever so gentle with her, holding her frail body tightly against his. Softly he ran his fingers through her long brown hair as she stared, terrified into his deep blue eyes. One last look, a parting glance and he sunk his teeth into her neck, the blood poured into his mouth caressing his tongue and flowing down his throat like sweet champagne. There he stood alone, the moon like a spotlight on the proud vampire and his kill, his long black coat flowing and fluttering in the breeze. Casually he lit up a cigarette and licked his lips smiling as he looked down at the body at his feet and then disappeared into the night.  
  
Dawn sat wrapped in an old blanket waiting eagerly for the next installment,  
  
"Nah" said Spike  
  
Drinking the last of the whiskey from the shot glass he had been cradling for the last hour,  
  
"Had enough of my stories for one night pet, same time next week though ey!"  
  
Spike grabbed his duster from the back or the chair and swung it round his shoulders, sliding in his arms and straightening the collar. He shouted a brief goodbye to Buffy who was busy re-searching the finer points of the Roundhouse kick with Giles in the basement and then stepped out onto the porch sparking up a well-needed cigarette and heading off back to the crypt.  
  
He'd not been home long, just settled down in front of a late night western with a glass of blood when he heard a loud banging on the door. Unenthusiastically Spike hauled himself up and crossed the crypt opening the door. A soaking wet Xander stood in the entrance. Spike smiled mischievously,  
  
"So it's raining out now then" he said with a smirk, "anything I can help you with?"  
  
Xander pushed his way past him and stood looking all shy and venerable in his soaking wet clothes, "Spike I know we said last night was a one off but."  
  
With that Xander threw himself at Spike passionately kissing the vampires cool lips, Spike dropped the glass he was holding, blood splashed everywhere creating a red carpet on the harsh stone floor. Forcefully Spike pushed Xander up against the wall tearing off Xander's shirt then his own and then eagerly clawing at Xander's belt buckle.  
  
Spike found himself alone when he woke up the next morning but the smell of fresh bagels and warm blood told him that Xander had hung around. Stark naked Spike climbed the ladder upstairs and found Xander arranging the pairs well earned breakfast on a tray. Spike stood behind him and gently kissed and nuzzled his neck rubbing his hands over Xander's body.  
  
"Come back to bed" he whispered seductively in Xander's ear.  
  
Holding the tray carefully Xander turned round to reply but there stood Spike in all his glory causing Xander to drop the tray in shock. Spike stood smirking as he watched the human desperately scurry about cleaning up the mess,  
  
"I'd better.Anya.well she'll be wondering where ive been.well you know"  
  
Xander nervously made his excuses and left leaving the satisfied vamp to giggle at the fact that yet again he'd reduced a grown man to a quivering wreck all in one night!  
  
  
  
A few months down the line and Spike and Xander had become inseparable, outside the view of the scoobies that is.  
  
The gang sat gathered around a large wooden table in the magic box. Dusty old books with musty yellow pages lay open as they re-searched the latest demon to wreak havoc on the Hellmouth. The bell on the door jangled loudly as the scoobies spun around to see a smoking Spike burst through the door swearing and cursing. He threw his blanket onto the floor,  
  
"Bloody thing!"  
  
As if he'd just strolled in from a walk in the park Spike made his way over to the counter and hopped up slapping his knees,  
  
"So what I miss?" he enquired.  
  
The gang quickly filled him in although he wasn't really listening he was more interested in Xander who had turned a funny shade of red! Spike totally ignored the subject in hand and instead made it his mission to get his boyfriend as hot and embarrassed as possible because he knew the funny red guy kept checking him out.  
  
Slowly Spike began to run his hands up his legs and over his body lifting his shirt up slightly. As he sucked his own finger seductively and ran his tongue playfully over his lips Xander was becoming more and more uncomfortable as he wriggled about in his chair.  
  
It was dark when the meeting ended and Xander left the magic box. Anya had gone to some girly sleepover with Willow, Tara and Dawn and Buffy was doing a little extra training with Giles so he set off home alone. He hadn't gone far, a block or two when out of the darkness a hand grabbed his shoulder and dragged him off down a nearby alleyway. As soon as he could Xander turned around and smacked his 'attacker' in the nose,  
  
"Ooowwwwww, steady on pet!"  
  
It was only then he realised who it was. Spike stood clutching his nose, "Bet ya dont use that one on Anya do you" he complained,  
  
"Yeah well" Xander replied sarcastically, " Anya doesn't stalk me does she!!"  
  
With that Spike grabbed Xander's hips and drew him close rubbing their bodies together,  
  
"So" he whispered, "heard your alone tonight, fancy some company in that lonely double bed of yours?"  
  
Xander shivered longing to say yes, his body ached as he pulled himself out of the vampires grasp-leaving Spike looking quite bewildered. "What's up love?" he enquired reaching out to stroke the humans face.  
  
"I cant" Xander lied painfully" you cut it too close today Spike and it made me realise.its Anya I love not you"  
  
The words hit Spike like a stake in his heart as he put on a brave face, "So that's it? You're dumping me for a woman who used to torture us guys for a living? What's up you had a sudden attack of the conscience?"  
  
Xander really wanted to take it all back, the feelings he had with Anya were nothing compared with the ones he had with Spike, the intenseness, the warmth, but he just couldn't be gay....with a vampire....he just couldn't.  
  
"Yep" he said ok so he was a little scared now as a look of anger was playing in Spikes eyes.  
  
"What if I just go and tell your little woman and her scoobies friends all about our little affair"  
  
"You wouldn't, you daren't you know what Buffy would do to you"  
  
That wiped the smile off Spikes face he would never mess with the slayer, never.  
  
With one last look, a heart felt glance Xander was gone. Spike slid down the wall, fag in hand staring at the stars. He never knew he'd feel like this, he'd always told himself it was just a casual fling. It hurt, his insides felt like they would explode so his took his anger out the only way he knew how, leaving a trail of demon corpses all over Sunnydale. 


	2. chapter2

Title: Love Bites Author: Lozz0900 Chapter 2: Truth Hurts  
  
Spike took the breakup badly, his head was sure that him and Xander had been a fling, no strings but obviously his heart hadn't seen it that way. He had turned to the bottle for company drinking his way through the local off license.  
  
Unknown to him Xander was feeling the same but instead he focused his attention an Anya showering her with gifts,  
  
Guilty  
  
Yet longing for that cool touch of the vampire again.  
  
It couldn't have been later than eight o'clock and Spike was already quite drunk.. He sat drowning his sorrows on a tombstone in the lonely graveyard when he heard two familiar voices.  
  
Buffy and Willow  
  
He sat silent listening, hoping not to be noticed,  
  
"God!" Buffy squealed excitedly, "our Xander finally getting hitched"  
  
Spikes heart fell to his feet as a silky shiver ran down his spine. He took another swig of Whiskey and pulled himself wobbling to his feet.  
  
He made a beeline to the magic shop bursting through the door to find himself in the middle of their little congratulations party.  
  
He laughed dirtily as everyone turned to look at him,  
  
"Look at you pretty little thing" he laughed at Anya, "haven't got a clue have you?"  
  
Buffy, evidently disgusted pushed Spike back towards the door insisting he was drunk and should go home but Spike just brushed her off and stumbled back towards Anya.  
  
"What's going on?" Xander insisted stupidly  
  
"Like you don't know," Spike replied  
  
Spike was angry and flung his Whiskey bottle across the room missing Xander's head by inches,  
  
"Me and your bloke" Spike slurred "we've been shagging! That's right!" he cried staggering over to Xander and slapping him on the back.  
  
Calmly Xander dismissed the accusations as the scoobies giggled at the fact Spike actually thought anyone would believe such a stupid comment.  
  
Buffy, who could hardly control herself looked sternly at Spike,  
  
"I think you've embarrassed yourself enough for one night haven't you Spike, isn't it time you went back home?"  
  
"No hang on" said the rarther naïve ex-demon, "Xander honey, is it true?"  
  
"Yep" Spike insisted..  
  
"No!" Xander cried, "I swear"  
  
A smile crept across Willows pretty little face and with one twitch of her index finger a flash of green light hit Xander, "a truth spell" she grinned widely at Spike this ought to sort it out. She honestly believed Spike was lying; they all did I mean who wouldn't this guy had been obsessed with more women than the whole of sunnydale put together, why would he suddenly be gay with Spike of all vampires, the guy who for the last six years Xander had loathed.  
  
Spike stood obnoxiously in the corner watching and waiting as Xander wriggled uncomfortably beneath the glare of all his friends; he was for it now,  
  
"Ill ask you one more time, did you sleep with spike?"  
  
Xander paused  
  
"N.. N.No.. Yes, Yes ok"  
  
The room fell silent except for sniggers from the vampire, which were soon silenced by a swift smack from the slayer. No-one could believe what they were hearing.  
  
Anya's eyes began to glow red as her whole body surged with anger.  
  
Spike hobbled over grabbing Xander's bum resulting in another smack from Buffy.  
  
"I can explain" Xander pleaded grabbing Anya's arm but she just pushed him off as she began to rummage through the shelves of countless books. No one quite knew what to do, what to say to comfort Anya or scold Xander they just stood in silence, in shock.  
  
A few seconds later Anya spun round clasping a dusty old book.  
  
"How could you" she sobbed, "You said you loved me"  
  
"I do, I do" Xander admitted  
  
"Do you love Spike as well?" she asked  
  
Unable to lie Xander admitted he had feelings for the vampire and was indeed very much in love with him.  
  
Anya skimmed through the pages and eventually began to mutter words in Latin.  
  
"Never used this one before" she giggled  
  
She carried on chanting and muttering and then slipped the engagement ring off her tiny finger.  
  
"Go to hell!" She screamed flinging the ring across the room, "both of you"  
  
The second the words left her mouth an ear shattering bang echoed around the room, the two figures vanished leaving just dust where they had been standing.  
  
"NO!" cried Tara, "you didn't"  
  
"Yep" Anya cried over Buffys shoulder..  
  
"What what" Dawn enquired still shocked "what did she do"  
  
Hesitantly Tara replied."Anya sent them to hell!!!!" 


	3. part3

Title: Love Bites Author: Lozz0900 Chapter3: Different Dimensions  
  
Spike landed with a thud, his eyes pressed firmly shut.  
  
It hurt.  
  
He felt the ground beneath him, sand, hot deep sand.  
  
A gentle groan to his left told him that Xander was beside him.  
  
He forced his eyes open, squinting as sand blew towards him lashing his face.  
  
The sky was a carpet of thick black thunder filled clouds, no sun shone through. Great forks of golden lightening pierced the atmosphere. The vast desert of sand seemed to stretch for eternity, broken only by small flame filled craters dotted towards the horizon  
  
Xander pulled himself carefully to his feet, dazed and confused. Spike followed but was soon knocked back down by a crafty left hook from Xander.  
  
"You pillock!" Xander shouted, forcefully kicking Spike in the ribs,  
  
"You complete and utter bastard!"  
  
Spike, ashamed buried his head in his hands.  
  
"Sorry" he muttered  
  
"SORRY!" Xander screeched "SORRY! Thanks to you and your stupid ego were stuck here in some unknown hell dimension, faced with god knows what and no idea how to get home, and your sorry!"  
  
Spike began to answer but was soon interrupted as a distant rumbling echoed and swelled until the sound of a thousand marching feet filled their heads.  
  
An army of demons stood before them, head to toe in thick black armor, only two piercing eyes shone brightly from the shadow of their helmets.  
  
A large soldier clunked forward, his large hand grabbed Spike dragging him to his feet, and slowly he scanned his eyes all over Spikes body,  
  
"Come" he nodded to another soldier who took hold of Xander.  
  
The army marched on.  
  
It seemed like hours before anything changed, the sand, the flames, always the same.  
  
Finally a black structure, a tower, stood menacingly before them, spiraling off into the clouds.  
  
Spike glanced over at Xander and by the look of him he was glad of the whole no body temperature thing.  
  
Spike and Xander were dragged helplessly into the tower; skeletons and armor lined the walls like trophies.  
  
Heavy wooden doors, all open leading to vast mazes of chambers and cells.  
  
Like two small dolls they were thrown at the feet of another figure, a ruler. Although he looked solid he seemed to fill the air, seep into the walls, be behind them and in front of them at the same time.  
  
"So" Spike said, "Who might you be...Satan Perhaps?"  
  
"SILENCE!" his heavy voice seemed to shake the walls, stunning even Spike  
  
"What.... Who?" Xander stuttered  
  
"Well, well, well" the creature spoke as he circled Spike and Xander eyeing them up good and proper, "Let me see, we've got a human and a vamp, both in good nick as well, too good to use as a chew toy for fluffy". He looked over a large beast that was chained in the corner whining and snarling. "No" he said enthusiastically, "slaves me thinks, yep, slaves with a bit of good old fashioned torture thrown in for good measure"  
  
Xander gasped and moved uneasily towards Spike.  
  
"Now hang on one min." Spike began but before he could finish the demon snapped his fingers and both Xander and Spike fell into a state of unconsciousness and were dragged off into the darkness.  
  
When Spike finally opened his eyes he could see he was in a cell, he hadn't got a clue what had just happened but he did know that his head hurt. He stood dazed for a few seconds before taking a proper look around.  
  
It was dark and damp; he could hear moans and groans of other 'prisoners', god this is so not what he imagined hell to be like. Being evil and all he had expected hell to be quite cool, a place where vampires and demons ruled the world or something.  
  
It was then he remembered,  
  
"Xander, Xander pet" he shouted hopeing that Xander was nearby and was ok.  
  
"Spike?" Xander replied, his voice shaking "Spike I'm scared"  
  
Spikes body seemed to fall through the floor, as he felt sick with guilt.  
  
"How could I have been so bloody stupid?" he cried punching the dark stonewall causing blood to ooze out onto his pale knuckles.  
  
"You have to believe me, I am so sorry, more than sorry, I hate myself for this I really do, I, I was just hurting so bad!"  
  
"Xander stood in silence listening to his own heart beating faster and faster.  
  
"I never stopped wanting you spike" He forced the words out as if he didn't really want to be saying them. "I didn't want to go back to Anya, I regretted it I really did"  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"I couldn't, I just, not me, not Xander. I guess I was ashamed to be gay." Xander sighed and sat down resting his head on his hand before beginning to pour his heart out. "I was ashamed to admit I was in love with you"  
  
"Love?" Spike gasped, "You were in love with me?"  
  
"I still am" Xander admitted  
  
"Don't worry baby" Spike said reassuringly, "they'll want you back, Red and Tara, come on they love you they're not going to leave you here now are they?"  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Ill be ok" Spike lied "like hello creature of the night here, this is where I belong, even if its not quite what I imagined! And anyway you know you'll be better off without me I mean just look what I did to you"  
  
The pair stood, waiting and hopeing, for anything, anything but what they knew was coming.  
  
The sound of heavy Armour clunking towards them echoed around the corridor.  
  
Spike heard a key in a lock and then a door creaked open.  
  
"Spike!! Spike!! I. Spike!!'  
  
He heard Xander's voice fade into the distance before going totally mad and trashing his cell. God he felt bad.  
  
It seemed like days before anyone came for him, glasses of blood were left in his cell everyday, not pigs, which was something!  
  
He figured that by now Willow and Tara had done some kind of spell and zapped Xander back to Sunnydale where he belonged, so he came to accept the thought that he was alone here and he must face his punishment on his own.  
  
Two soldiers dragged him into a small room and began to tie him to a table; he didn't put up much of a fight, as he was weak and hungry.  
  
"What's this? What are you doing?" Spike asked  
  
"Little endurance test" someone smirked, "Good luck!"  
  
Spike turned to game face as he saw what was coming and braced himself.  
  
One by one thick hot metal rods were criss-crossed all over his chest, some pierced the skin causing the crimson red blood to merge with the shiny silver of steel. After the soldiers had had their fun Spike was put to work along with several other guys who had probably also been sent here by some clever little vengeance demons.  
  
Day in day out for what felt like months they dragged trailers and wooden crates filled with stones and bricks across the hot sandy terrain, again Spike was glad of the whole no body temperature thing.  
  
His body painted with whip marks and bruises Spike finally had enough. He couldn't take it anymore, the torture, torment and pain. He looked down at the wooden box he was carrying and sighed before dropping it causing it to smash and splinter across the floor. A sharp pain took over him as a nearby soldier on guard lashed his whip across Spikes shoulders, but he took it, he was used to it.  
  
He picked up the biggest splinter he could find and held it to his chest.  
  
1.2..  
  
Before he could reach 3 a blue light began to flash and dance in front of his face whirring and buzzing before 'CRACK'  
  
Spike found himself lying on the cold stone floor of his crypt, which was unchanged, if not a little dusty  
  
"What the f." Spike moaned as he rolled over onto his back.  
  
The door burst open Xander ran in falling to his knees next to the vampire and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Oh thank god," he panted, " I did it, I actually did it"  
  
"Good for you" Spike smiled as Xander helped him up and sat him on the bed.  
  
Like a proper little housewife Xander began preparing dressings for the Vampires wounds and began to tell him how Willow wouldn't bring Spike rescue so Xander had spent the last two months trying to find a spell.  
  
"Do you know how bloody close that was" Spike sighed, "I cant believe I nearly"  
  
Xander silenced Spike by placing his fingers on his lips. Spike, body still sore and aching showed Xander his gratitude the only way he could with a well-deserved snog. Passionately Xander ran his fingers through Spikes hair as their tongues played and wrestled together.  
  
Xander held Spike in his arms and gazed into his deep blue eyes.  
  
"Hey can you remember the first time we."  
  
"Sure can" Spike laughed. "An argument with that bint of yours and a few shots of my whiskey and you were all mine!"  
  
Spike snuggled up against Xander's chest smiling as he felt the warmth of the humans body sweep over him.  
  
"Spike" Xander whispered, "You never said, you never told me if you, you know"  
  
Spike ran his hand over Xander's chest and slowly up to his face.  
  
"Course I do, I always loved you"  
  
With that the pair lie down and Spike drifted off to sleep, Xander's chest as his pillow.  
  
"I love you too," Xander whispered.  
  
Coming soon...how will the scoobies deal now spike is back??????? 


End file.
